fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Zack Vayne - Reise zum Horizont/Kapitel 015
„Für was sind wir eigentlich in dein Haus gegangen, obwohl du eh nichts besitzt, das du mitnehmen könntest? Du bist echt ein Affe.“ Zack und Charles saßen in einem örtlichen Pub und betranken sich. „Und warum hast du deine Schwerter weggegeben? Mit Faustkampf kommst du nicht weit.“ „'Komm ich sehr wohl!!!'“, , brüllte Charles und schlug mit voller Wucht auf einen Holztisch. „'Auaaa!!!' Ich hab mir einen Schiefer eingezogen! Tut das weh…“, jammerte er daraufhin und popelte an seiner Hand herum. „Naja, irgendwie bekomme ich das schon hin.“ „Eben!!! Das kann unsere letzte Sorge sein!!!“, grölte Zack. „Los, wir stoßen auf dich an, Vize!“ „Yeah, let’s drink!“ Die Beiden tranken bis tief in die Nacht hinein. „Suag ma Lack…“, lallte Charles. „De Biladen vlon heud hadden doch ei Schiffchen… Wollma uns des nehma? Dann müssma nich mid dleiner Nussschale rumschippern…“ „'Aba klaaa!!!' Des holma uns! Sonst klauds wer andas.“, antwortete der ebenso angetrunkene Zack und beide Piraten verließen torkeln den Pub und liefen zu dem kleinen Hafen. Dort angekommen arbeiteten immer noch viele Leute, obwohl es schon spät war. „Wo isn jetz das Schifferl?“, fragten sich beide, bis sie die Überreste davon sahen. „Hallo, Jungs!“, sagte einer der Männer. „Wir haben wieder Brennholz. Guter Fang, Charles!“ „Sieht so aus, als müssn wia dloch mit deim Bötle fahrn“, meinte Charles was Zack bejahte. „Ich geh zum Boot un schlaf n bissl. Un i als die Käpn befehl dia, es mia nazutun!“, sagte der „Kapitän Vayne“ und taumelte in Richtung Boot. „Aye, aye Sir!“, lallte Zack und beide schliefen im Boot angekommen gleich ein. Beide wachten auf, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. „Endlich geht es los!!!“, kreischte Charles, worauf Zacks Kopf eine zeitlang dröhnte. „Die große Reise beginnt!“ „Für dich beginnt bald keine Reise mehr, wenn du nicht bald deinen Schnabel hältst!“ Sie blieben noch eine zeitlang im Hafen, bis Zacks Kopfschmerzen vorüber waren. Anschließend stachen sie, unter lauten Abschiedsrufen, in See. „Hey, Charles, irgendwie finde ich es nicht OK, dass du die Leute einfach so alleine gelassen hast. Deine Schwerter sind die einzigen Waffen der Insel, und ich denke, keiner kann damit umgehen. Dein Aufbruch war doch ein bisschen zu eilig.“, meinte Zack. „Ach Quatsch! Von wegen zu eilig. Ich weiß, dass jemand auf die Dörfler aufpassen kann. Sonst hätte ich sie nie alleine zurückgelassen.“ „Und wer soll das sein?“ „Mein Bruder.“, antwortete Charles. „Er ist noch mal viel stärker als ich. Er hatte nur keine Waffen, weil ich sie geerbt habe. Jetzt hat er welche. Alles halb so wild.“ „Cool, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Bruder hast. Wie ist der so?“ „Cool.“, sagte Charles nur und Beide segelten eine zeitlang weiter. „Du Zack, ich glaube da ist irgendetwas unter unserem Schiff.“, stellte Charles fest, als unter dem Boot ein großer Schatten erschien. „Ich schätze das ist ein großer Fisch.“ Als Zack das hörte, nahmen seine Augen eine seltsame Form an und er brüllte: „'Huuuuunnnnngggeeeerrrr!!!! Iich will Fischstäbchen!!!'“ Als ob das Tier vorhabe, seiner Bitte nachzukommen, tauchte es plötzlich auf, worauf Zacks Augen wieder normal wurden. „'Igitt, ist das Vieh hässlich!!!'“, brüllte er. „Das will ich nicht essen. „Vielleicht willst du den Fisch nicht verspeisen. Aber ich vermute, dass er Lust auf einen Piratenimbiss hat. Verdammtes Viech!“